1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for holding cylindrical tanks such as self-contained breathing apparatus and other air tanks vertically with respect to walls and seats to facilitate storage thereof and allow emergency personnel to quickly don such breathing assistance gear. These devices preferably hold the cylindrical tank vertically in a tank holding zone to facilitate rapid and convenient deployment thereof for users. Such devices are used often in the seat back of seats in fire trucks. They are also used in firehouses and other areas frequented by emergency personnel such as firefighters and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art devices which have been patented for the purpose of holding cylindrical tanks vertically with respect to a wall surface or a seat back such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,781 patented May 30, 1933 to 0. P. Wolfe, Jr. on a “Support And Holder For Brooms, Mops, And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,698 patented Dec. 2, 1947 to H. Lombard on a “Removable Mounting Installation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,225 patented Sep. 8, 1959 to B. I. Weinstein and assigned to Lockheed Aircraft Corporation on a “Holder For Drinking Cups And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,232 patented Jul. 6, 1965 to C. M. Hatcher on a “Radio Bracket or Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,720 patented Dec. 21, 1965 to C. L. Hain and assigned to The Fire Guard Corporation on a “Combined Handle Lock And Bracket For Fire Extinguishers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 patented Dec. 15, 1970 to D. E. Johnson on a “Quick Release Support For Rescue Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 patented Sep. 7, 1971 to C. D. Byrd and assigned to Lacy J. Miller Machine Company, Inc. on a “Quick Release Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to J. C. Brodersen on a “Mounting Apparatus for Gas Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Positive Locking Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,592 patented Jul. 22, 1980 to D. J. Lingenfelser and assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co. on a “Bracket Assembly For Mounting Fire Extinguishers Thereon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,541 patented Apr. 12, 1983 to D. M. Harkness on a “Holder For A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,377 patented Jul. 5, 1983 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Knock-Down Assembly For Supporting Oxygen Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 patented May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an “Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Mounting Plate With Rollers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,275 patented Nov. 20, 1990 to J. C. Roberts on a “Lightweight, Flexible Holder For Scuba Tanks And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,157 patented Mar. 5, 1991 to H. D. Sweeny and assigned to Swenco Limited on a “Multi-Purpose Canister Wall Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,100 patented to H. D. Sweeny on Dec. 10, 1991 and assigned to Swenco Limited on a “Multi-Purpose Canister Wall Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,260 patented Mar. 2, 1993 to R. P. Daubenspeck on a “Water Heater Tank Support”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,266 patented Jun. 7, 1994 to H. Liu on a “Drink Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,022 patented Nov. 8, 1994 to J. E. McLoughlin et al on an “Air Tank Bracket With Strap-Lifting Arms”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,701 patented Jul. 9, 1996 to R. D. Trank on a “Foldable Stabilizing Bracket For Compressed Air Tanks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,080 patented Oct. 28, 1997 to G. M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Vehicle Seat For Person Wearing Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,195 patented Nov. 10, 1998 to D. H. Haynes and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on a “Gas Retaining Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,544 patented Apr. 6, 1999 to R. Love et al on a “Self-Contained Remote Automated Fire Suppression”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,245 patented May 9, 2000 to F. Hermansen et al on a “Locking Water Bottle Cage For Bicycles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,913 patented May 30, 2000 to R. C. Bennett on a “Stackable Pallet System For Transporting Gas Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,166 patented to J. M. Myers on Feb. 13, 2001 and assigned to Myers Quick Drop, Inc. on a “Fire Hose Release Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 patented Apr. 24, 2001 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a “Mounting Bracket Means For Detachably Supporting A Generally Cylindrically-Shaped Member Upon A Wall Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,154 patented Jul. 24, 2001 to I. Hiscoz et al and assigned to Rover Group Limited on a “Container Holder For A Motor Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,612 patented Mar. 25, 2003 to S. Fl. Flores and assigned to Sagarte, S. A. on a “Support For Casks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,736 patented Apr. 8, 2003 to B. J. Field and assigned to Pacific Safety Products Inc. on a “Quick Release Supporting Apparatus For A Canister”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,053 patented May 20, 2003 to J. Larky on a “Cane Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 222,527 patented Nov. 2, 1971 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Bracket For Use With Lifesaving Equipment”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 237,357 patented Oct. 28, 1975 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Tank Support Bracket For Lifesaving Equipment”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 245,929 patented Sep. 27, 1977 to R. J. Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a “Fire Extinguisher Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 267,227 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a “Support Bracket For A Gas Cylinder”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 298,704 patented Nov. 29, 1988 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Seat For Use Primarily In Emergency Vehicles”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 303,738 patented Oct. 3, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Rotatable Cylinder Holder”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 314,325 patented Feb. 5, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Clamping Set Of Bracket Arms For Supporting Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 319,778 patented Sep. 10, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a “Vertical Support Brace Bracket Panel For Holding Tubular Objects”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 342,666 patented Dec. 28, 1993 to R. G. DePack on a “Scuba Cylinder Attachment Block”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 347,735 patented Jun. 14, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Quick Release Support Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 394,381 patented May 19, 1998 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Tank Bracket”; and U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 419,317 patented Jan. 25, 2000 to G. M. Pond et al and assigned to Seats, Inc. on a “Seat”.